1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electron emission device with a light-emitting region having thin metal film capable of improving brightness and color purity of screen and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electron emission devices include hot or cold cathodes as electron-providing sources. Among the known electron emission devices having cold cathodes are the field emitter array (FEA) type, the metal-insulator-metal (MIM) type, the metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) type, the surface conduction emitter (SCE) type, and the ballistic electron surface emitter (BSE) type. While these electron emission devices are different from each other in terms of specific structure, each generally includes an electron emission source for emitting electrons in a vacuum vessel, and a light-emitting region having phosphor layers facing the electron emission unit to emit light and display desired images.